hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hamburger Street
Hamburger Street '''to druga piosenka postaci Ameryki do serii '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Zaśpiewał ją Katsuyuki Konishi. Tekst piosenki (kanji) Hey you guys! Nufufu! みんなのヒーロー、アメリカだぞー! HAHA! All right! Let's go to the HAMBURGER STREET! (GIVE　ME　MORE　HAMUBURGER 　GIVE ME MORE HAMUBURGER) U・S・A　Oh Yeah! なんかかっこういいだろ　Get it on H・B・G　Oh Yeah! 世界のstandardさ　Going on アメリカ地図しかもってなーい 怖いの見ると眠れなーい CuteでFightなナイスGuy!? U・S・A　Here we go! (GIVE　ME　MORE　HAMUBURGER 　GIVE ME MORE HAMUBURGER) U・F・O　Oh Yeah! 俺のBest Friendさっ「トニー!」 U・M・A　Oh Yeah! 未確認ほどWakuwaku　Dream on 食後のアイスは欠かせなーい 空気は全然読んでなーい　なはっ☆ BigとMany当たり前☆ GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER! 陽気な時は　HAMBURGER　(and shake-shake) 病気の時も　HAMBURGER　(and French fries) 額にのせたら　一発で元気になるぞ ところでHey boy!　風邪って何だい？ ポジティブ is とっても GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! HAMBURGER STREET 俺がこの世界のヒーローさ! HAMBURGER STREET 行くぞ正義のためなら　Yeah! HAMBURGER　STREET 援護は頼むよ　Boy & Girls HAMBURGER　STREET 反対意見は認めないぞ　HA! (GIVE　ME　MORE　HAMUBURGER) (HA!　ドルッフゥー) (GIVE　ME　MORE　HAMUBURGER) R・E・D　HYA HO! もちろんレッド　俺の色　Because U・S・A　Oh Yeah! 他の国が仕切りだと　Power down COOLに変身欠かせなーい 作った後は考えなーい　なはっ☆ メタボ言われても気にしナーイ GIVE ME　MORE　HAMBURGER! １人の時は　HAMBURGER　(and shake-shake) 会議の時も　HAMUBURGER　(いただきまーす!) 味付け毎日　変えてるから飽きないんだぞ ところで　Hey Girl! どうしたらやせられるんだい!? 通販 is とっても GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! HAMBURGER STREET 俺がこの会議のリーダーさ! HAMBURGER STREET スーパーサイズな作戦　Yeah! HAMBURGER STREET パーティー気分で　Boy & Girls HAMBURGER STREET イギリスの批判は受付ないぞ バンズを世界に例えるなら (だって君はバカだからな) チーズ・レタス・トマトにオニオン ケチャップ・ピクルス・マスタード 色んな国が挟まれて そこへ主役が登場さ みんな大好きハンバーグ それがこの俺Americaさ 『HERO　BURGER　絶賛発売中でゲイツ!』 HAMBURGER STREET 俺がこの世界のヒーローさ! HAMBURGER STREET 行くぞ正義のためなら HAMBURGER　STREET 援護は頼むよ　Boy & Girls HAMBURGER　STREET 反対意見は認めないぞ　NA HA HA HA… (GIVE　ME　MORE　HAMUBURGER) (HA HA HA…ドルッフゥー!) (GIVE　ME　MORE　HAMUBURGER) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! ありがとう、俺のためにありがとう！ あとのことは頼んだぞ、 ヒーローは忙しいんだぞー！ Tekst piosenki (romaji) HEY YOU GUYS! Nufufu! Minna no HERO, Amerika da zo! HAHA! ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO TO THE HAMBURGER STREET! GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER U・S・A　OH YEAH! Nanka kakkoii daro　GET IT ON H・B・G　OH YEAH! Sekai no STANDARD sa　GOING ON Amerika chizu shika mottenai Kowai no miru to nemurenai CUTE de FIGHT na NICE GUY!? U・S・A　HERE WE GO! GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER U・F・O　OH YEAH! Ore no BEST FRIEND sa “Tony!” U・M・A　OH YEAH! Mikakunin hodo Wakuwaku　DREAM ON Shokugo no aisu wa kakasenai Kuuki wa zenzen yondenai na ha ☆ BIG to MANY atarimae ☆ GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER! Youki na toki wa　HAMBURGER　(AND SHAKE-SHAKE) Byouki no toki mo　HAMBURGER　(AND FRENCH FRIES) Hitai ni nosetara ippatsu de genki ni naru zo Tokoro de HEY BOY!　Kazzette nandai? Pojitibu IS tottemo GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! HAMBURGER STREET Ore ga kono seikai no HERO sa! HAMBURGER STREET Ikuzo seigi no tame nara YEAH! HAMBURGER STREET Engo wa tanomu yo BOYS & GIRLS HAMBURGER STREET Hantai iken wa mitomenai zo　HA! GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER (HA!　Dorufuu~!) GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER R・E・D　HYA HO! Mochiron redo ore no iro　BECAUSE U・S・A　OH YEAH! Hoka no kuni ga shikiri da to　POWER DOWN COOL ni henshin kakasenai Tsukutta ato ni wa kangaenai na ha ☆ Metabo iwarete mo kinishinai GIVE ME　MORE　HAMBURGER! Hitori no toki wa HAMBURGER　(AND SHAKE-SHAKE) Kaigi no toki mo　HAMBURGER　(Itadakimasu!) Ajitsuke mainichi kaeterukara akinaindazo Tokoro de　HEY GIRL! Doushitara yaserarerundai!? Tsuuhan IS tottemo GREAT, GREAT, GREAT! HAMBURGER STREET Ore ga kono kaigi no riidaa sa! HAMBURGER STREET SUPER SIZE na sakusen　YEAH! HAMBURGER STREET Paatii kibun de　BOYS & GIRLS HAMBURGER STREET Igirisu no hihan wa uketsukenai zo Banzu wo sekai ni tatoeru nara (Datte kimi wa baka dakara na) CHEESE・LETTUCE・TOMATO ni ONION KETCHUP・PICKLE・MUSTARD Ironna kuni ga hasamarete Soko e shuyaku ga toujou sa Minna daisuki HAMBURGER Sore ga kono ore AMERICA sa “HERO BURGER zessan hatsubai chuu de geitsu!” HAMBURGER STREET Ore ga kono sekai no HERO sa! HAMBURGER STREET Ikuzo seigi no tame nara HAMBURGER STREET Engo wa tanomu yo　BOYS & GIRLS HAMBURGER STREET Hantai iken wa mitomenai zo NA HA HA HA… GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER (HA HA HA…　Dorufuu~!) GIVE ME MORE HAMBURGER YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Arigatou, ore no tame ni arigatou! Ato no koto wa tanondazo HERO wa isogashinndazo! Tłumaczenie Hey you guys! Nufufu! To wasz ulubiony bohater, Ameryka! HAHA! Alright! Chodźmy na Hamburger Street! (Gimme more hamburger) /2x U-S-A! Oh Yeah! Całkiem fajne, no nie? Przejdźmy dalej! H-B-G, oh yeah! Światowy standard Jedziemy dalej! Mam tylko mapę USA! Nie śpię po obejrzeniu strasznych filmów! Uroczy, fajny, walczący chłopak? U-S-A, Ruszamy! (Gimme more haburger) /2x U-F-O, oh yeah! Mój najlepszy kumpel, Tony! U-M-A, oh yeah! Bardziej tajemnicze rzeczy, ciekawsze, więc marz dalej! Nie przegapię lodów po obiedzie Nie umiem czytać nastrojów! HAHA! Dużo i wiele jest wyczekiwane! Give me more hamburger! Kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy, hamburger (i shake-shake) Nawet kiedy jesteś chory, hamburger! (i frytki) Jeśli położysz go na głowie, od razu poczujesz się lepiej! Poza tym, hey boy! Co to katar? Bycie pozytywnym jest Great, great, great! Hamburger street Jestem bohaterem tego świata! Hamburger street Chodźmy, jeśli to po sprawiedliwość! Yeah! Hamburger street Liczę na wasze wsparcie chłopcy i dziewczęta! Hamburger street Nie słucham się nikogo! (Gimme more hamburger)2x Ty~ też~ Hamburger~ (HA! Dorufuu~) Ty~ też~ Hamburger~ R-E-D, HYA HO! Oczywiście, że czerwony to mój kolor, bo U-S-A oh yeah! To różni mnie od innych, power down! Transformacja jest cool! Nie myślę o czym, jak już to zrobiłem Mam gdzieś, czy nazwiecie mnie grubym! Give me more hamburger! Kiedy jesteś sam, hamburger ( i shake-shake) Nawet na konferencji, hamburger (Bon Appétit!) Każdego dnia zmieniam dodatki, więc się nie nudzę! Poza tym, dziewczyno Jak się zrzuca wagę? Zakupy online są Great, great, great! Hamburger street Jestem przywódcą tej konferencji!! Hamburger street Plan z super wielkością! Hamburger street Wygląda, że jest impreza chłopcy i dziewczęta! Hamburger street Nie przyjmę żadnej krytyki od Anglii Jeśli porównalibyśmy świat do bułek (Ser, sałata, pomidory i cebula! Ketchup, ogórki, musztarda!) Wiele państw może być razem kanapką I wtedy pojawia się główne danie Hamburger, którego wszyscy kochają To ja, Ameryka!! Hamburger street Jestem bohaterem tego świata! Hamburger street Chodźmy, jeśli to po sprawiedliwość! Hamburger street Liczę na wasze wsparcie chłopcy i dziewczęta! Hamburger street Nie słucham się nikogo! (Gimme more hamburger) 2x YEAH, YEAH, YEAH Dziękuję! Dziękuję za całe wasze wsparcie! Ale resztę zostawię wam, bo bohater ma trudną pracę! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Ameryka Kategoria:Piosenka